


Stay (I've Been Drinking Again)

by AveryNarvaezJr (JessiMeow)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Midnight writing, joelay - freeverse, shitty editing (or none at all we don't talk about it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiMeow/pseuds/AveryNarvaezJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I watched my dad drown himself in alcohol, alright? It destroyed him." The words fell like poison from the Puerto Rican's lips. "I'd rather not walk the same path he did."<br/>--<br/>Joel raises the question as to why Ray doesn't drink, and it doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (I've Been Drinking Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic...please listen to the song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-950GMxVysY
> 
> Special thanks to - Katie for a couple lines and a bit of proofreading owo

Joel Heyman raised the bottle to his lips. It was counterproductive, he supposed, to do such a thing, but it was the only thing he could think of to do. Ray was gone, and he didn't know where he was or if he'd be coming home. The alcohol stung as it went down, and he closed his eyes and reveled in the relief that washed over him. He'd gone too far earlier, and he knew that. His thumb ran over the top of the bottle. He'd asked Ray, once again, why he didn't drink alcohol. It was all in good fun, originally. However Ray's answer was so fake and unrealistic that Joel wondered if he was being honest or not, so he pressed more. Ray had snapped, and as soon as he did Joel regretted even asking in the first place.

"I watched my dad drown himself in alcohol, alright? It destroyed him." The words fell like poison from the Puerto Rican's lips. "I'd rather not walk the same path he did."

_Oh can you tell I haven't slept very well, since the last time that we spoke.._

Joel shook his head now and ran a hand through his hair, silently cursing himself for bringing up the topic once again. His other hand rose to his head, and it rested in his hands. Damn it Joel, you're so stupid. Why are you so stubborn?

Ray had left the house in a rush, slamming the door behind him, leaving Joel to drown his worries in the same thing that had destroyed his boyfriend's father. You guessed it, alcohol. He regretted every sip but couldn't bring himself to stop. You see, it made him numb. Numb to the regret and worry that Ray wouldn't come back, that he'd finally crossed the unspoken line.

Joel didn't think he could handle that.

_You said 'Please understand if I see you again, don't even say hello...'_

He leaned over to the table next to the chair he was in. He could hardly see, if he was honest. Drinking gave him a migraine so he'd dimmed all the lights in the house. He unlocked the phone with a swipe of his thumb and spent a good two minutes trying to remember the 4 number combination that was the key to unlocking it. He grunted in annoyance and squinted his eyes at the bright light.

He clicked over to his contacts, Rays name coming up first on the list as it was one of his most used numbers. He gnawed on his lower lip, hesitating for a few seconds before tapping on the green call button.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the familiar voice he loved so much pick up on the other line.

"What do you want, Joel?" Ray sounded tired, like he'd been...asleep? Was Ray sleeping somewhere else? Was he cheating on him? Maybe he had finally decided Joel wasn't good enough for him, and had gone to someone else.  
"I-I just wanted t-to call and see if you were okay?"  
He could barely speak, and he phrased it like a question. Now he wasn't so confident. Worries flooded his mind and he almost hung up right then and there.  
But he didn't have to. Ray did that for him.  
"Goodnight, Joel."

The line went silent.

_All the love's still there, I just don't know what to do with it now..._

He almost couldn't believe it. But then again, he could. He swallowed roughly, closing his eyes for a few seconds before suddenly coming back to life and throwing his phone roughly at the wall.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!"

He screamed in agony. The anger swelled inside him and his fists clenched. It's all your fault! You were so damn persistent and you didn't let it go! It's your fault Ray's gone! It's your fault he's cheating on you! It's all YOUR FUCKING FAULT. He stood from the chair and threw the bottle of alcohol he'd been holding at the ground. It shattered, along with Joel's heart. His face crumbled. What had he done...

_Please understand I've been drinking again...._

He felt lightheaded, and the effects of the drinks were starting to show. He reached out an arm to catch himself as he saw the ground rushing toward him. He hit the ground with a thump, and hardly noticed the glass that had cut his forehead as he closed his eyes. He'd sleep here. Maybe, maybe this was just a dream. Maybe he'd wake up and everything would be fine.

_and all I do is hope..._

_please...stay._

...

His eyes fluttered when he heard the sound of keys in the door. He didn't have the strength or mindset to lift his head when the door squeaked open. A sigh could be heard, and Joel grunted.

"Ray?"

_I'm not strong enough for the both of us..._

The other was quiet for a few moments before hanging his keys on the hook by the door.

"If I'd wanted to pick up drunks I would have stayed in New York."

Joel's eyes fluttered closed and he swallowed.

"Then go back to fucking New York."

He knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left his lips, but there was no going back now. To his relief, though, Ray was by his side, taking him by the waist and lifting him up.

"I couldn't leave my favorite drunk behind."

_What was I supposed to do?_

Joel wrapped his arms around Ray's neck, burying his face in the other's shoulder.

"Please, stay." It was all he could manage.

He was placed down gently on the bed, and covers were wrapped around him lovingly. Ray smoothed down Joel's hair, a sad smile on his face.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

_You know I love you..._

...

Something was different. Joel wasn't on the floor anymore. His eyes opened to the bright light of morning sunshine, and immediately he closed his eyes again. Sunlight burned during a hangover. He turned to look at the time, and his face formed a small smile when he found a rose on top of his alarm clock. He picked it up gently with his hand, careful to avoid the thorns, before holding it close to his chest. Maybe things weren't over after all.

It was several minutes before the older man finally managed to drag himself out of bed. He followed his nose to the kitchen to find his boyfriend in front of the stove, flipping some pancakes. His favorite.

The Puerto Rican looked up as he walked in, and smiled widely.

"How's your massively massive hangover, Donut?"

Joel ran a hand through his hair, shuffling his way over to their table and taking a seat with a grunt before finally replying.

"'M Caboose."

The other chuckled and turned his back to the other, dumping the pancakes onto a plate before leaning forward to turn off the stove.

"Of course you are, Donut." He grinned and set the pancakes down in front of the older man, before taking a seat across from him. Joel grunted his disagreement but didn't voice it as he picked up a fork.

"Thanks, Ray."  
"Of course. Think of it as a...'good morning and sorry about your hangover.'"

Joel shot the other a small glare, his mouth too full of pancake to protest. He swallowed and thought for a moment, popping his knuckles and taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Ray. About...about pushing you too far yesterday. I should have known it was a sore spot when you wouldn't give me a straight answer."

Ray gave him a sad smile and traced the pattern on the table cloth with his pointer finger. Joel couldn't, as hard as he tried, read his boyfriend's mind. And he couldn't even fathom the thoughts that were rushing through the others head right now. And he was worried.

"It's okay, Joel. Really. I overreacted. You just wanted an answer and I should have been honest with you."

He stood, walking over to the other side of the table before lifting Joel's head with his fingers, placing a gentle kiss on the other's lips. He pulled back with another smile, and turned to walk and get more coffee.

Joel was so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: very unedited and i'm sorry.


End file.
